


Bake Your Perfect Boyfriend

by flib



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, The boys are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flib/pseuds/flib
Summary: Nursey and Dex decide to bake Chowder a birthday cake and realise their crushes may not be so unrequited after all.





	Bake Your Perfect Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allowaykirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allowaykirk/gifts).



> This was my Swawesome Santa Promt and I was so happy to write it!!!
> 
> "Hi! For my 'Swawesome Santa request I would love either a fic or art piece of Nursey and Dex. It would be fantastic if they were baking together in the Haus kitchen, the fluffier the better, and mutual pining is pretty much my favorite trope in existence. Nothing explicit, please, just these two idiot boys realizing they are hopelessly gone on each other. Have fun with this, and thank you so much! ^^"

Chowder’s birthday for senior year felt so important to the original Frogs. There was going to be a huge Kegster for his twenty-first birthday to celebrate being a real adult, or finally being legally allowed to drink, whichever seemed more exciting on the night. Kegsters were super easy to organise with Ransom’s standard birthday party spreadsheet, which listed everything they needed for it to go off. The one worry that Dex and Nursey had as Chowder’s best friends was that Bitty wouldn’t be able to visit on the tenth with a cake or pie, which left cake duty up to them. 

Cake duty was serious business, no matter how fun it sounded. The boys decided that buying it from Annie’s or Murder Stop’n’Shop was a cop out and they definitely had to bake a cake from scratch. 

“He’s been spoiled by Bitty! We all have. We can’t just get a basic birthday cake, Dex.”

“Yeah, but how are we going to make one?”

“I’m pretty sure Bitty’s second favourite Frog got enough baking lessons to make a cake easy. I was deemed too clumsy to even stir the mix.”

“You’re not getting out of it that easy, Nurse. Both of us are making it.”

The debate about what cake it was going to be ranged from cupcakes to ice cream cake to a pie because that’s what Bitty always did. It became more of an argument than a civil debate at times as they each got more heated about their ideas being easier to pull off or better for Chowder’s cake. It took them a full week to settle on peanut butter chocolate cupcakes in the end. They still had different plans about the decorations though. 

A baking run through was just important as a dress rehearsal for a big show when making something special according to Ford so they did two. The first baking run through ended in a less flirty/more angry flour fight than Bitty and Jack’s. Fortunately, the second baking run through was a lot more chill. The boys were much calmer with each other with only short and fierce arguments breaking out occasionally. 

“Okay, so you do the dry while I’m doing the wet, right, babe?” Dex glanced over at Nursy as he passed him the pack of flour.

“Sure- Wait. Babe? Oooh. Pointdexter do you like me?” 

Dex’s face suddenly matched the red of his Samwell shirt.

But he didn’t say anything to dispute it, instead he tried to finished the recipe. “You need a cup and a half of that.”

“Dexxxy. C’mon. Don’t be like that.”

“Shut up, Nurse. We’ve got cupcakes to bake.”

Nursey was slowly starting to realise that Dex really wasn’t denying anything even though he looked like he was about to combust. It was probably better to leave this conversation until they got the batter into the oven to prevent a repeat of last time. He cleared his throat and started following the recipe but he couldn’t help but notice the muscles in Dex’s forearms as he creamed the butter and sugar by hand. He knew Dex was hot but he’d been trying to ignore this little crush since they moved in together in their junior year.

The summer had been weirdly difficult for both of them as they were separated for the longest time since they had moved in together. Both boys had adjusted to the schedule they worked together and making sure that they both got enough sleep, food and their work done. Nursey was completing a publishing internship and working as a barista on weekends which made him impossibly busy. He forgot to eat and, occasionally, sleep without Dex texting him to get lunch or dragging him from his desk to his bed at midnight. 

Dex was just as bad as Nursey when he was stressed. During finals they took turns dropping food off to the library for each other, knowing each other’s schedule maybe better than their own. After a year of taking care of each other they both felt a misplaced urge to care for whatever was near them for Dex that meant smothering his siblings and Nursey watered the fuck out of is houseplants which promptly died. 

The one week that Nursey had off from his internship he visited Chowder in the Bay Area while Dex worked almost all summer. Nursey had spent most of the week asking C how to best suppress inappropriate for his D man and Chowder never stopped sighing at the question and rolling his eyes “Just go get that hot hockey butt, man!”. Despite that foolproof advice Nursey managed to get to October without accidentally confessing his love for Dex.

As they combined the flour and butter mixes Nursey noticed how well they had been working even with Dex’s freckles and arm muscles distracting him and Dex stealing glances at his face. It felt like he had been gauging Nursey’s reaction the whole time they had been baking together. Maybe this whole thing could actually work.

They poured the cakes into the little molds, thanking the gods they were individually raised with that Chowder had a classes until 7 that night and Whiskey and Tango had hellish mid semesters. When the tray was in the oven Nursey turned to Dex. 

“Sooo, babe?”

“Fuck off. It wasn’t on purpose. Forget it, Nurse.” Dex was trying to ignore the whole thing as he blushed harder. His face was struggling to conceal an involuntary grin because his stupid crush on Nursey was super embarrasing. 

“No way. I want to see how this plays out.”

Dex turned to leave the kitchen but Nursey grabbed his arm before he could go.

“I like you too, you know?”

Dex turned to Nursey, an angry look forming on his features.

“This isn’t funny! I’m sorry I can’t control my feelings and you’re so cool and gorgeous and whatever.”

“I’m not joking- you think I’m cool, Pointdexter?” Nursey somehow looked surprised about this.

Dex exhaled loudly and leant his forehead on his hands. “Of course, I do. Who doesn’t?”

Nursey swallowed a little awkwardly. “Uh, a lot of people, I guess?”

“Well, you are. Can we talk about something else?”

“Like how we both like each other and for some reason aren’t doing about it?” Nursey really didn’t seem to want to let this go already.

“Stop playing.” Dex looked genuinely angry which confused Nursey to no end. 

“I’m not!” 

Dex opened his mouth to argue again and Nursey stepped closer to kiss him softly. He pulled away with a soft smile. Dex followed him back and caught him in another kiss before letting him go.

“Fuck me. Can we get any more rom com right now?” Dex laughed.

Nursey leant forward and closed the gap between them again. They kissed, leaning against the pantry until the oven timer went off making Nursey jump and stumble backwards. 

“I can’t believe you made me into a fanfic character” Nursey groaned.

“Nope that was all you, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! Thank you to Dana for betaing. And thank you allowaykrik for requesting such fluff!


End file.
